The Taken
by Shon-Shon
Summary: The Lima police are now searching for 3 missing tennagers. Santana Lopez, Brittany Pierce, and Mercedes Jones were last seen less than 24 hours ago, after performing at a show choir competition. There's no information on suspects. If you have any informat
1. Chapter 1

Brittany sat against a wall, with her knees tucked under her chin. She was too scared to think positive. She didn't know where she was, or what would happen. Staring off into the darkness she began to think of what put her here.

* * *

"I know we didn't win, but we were amazing." Mercedes acknowledged, as she sat down next to her Troubletone sisters. "Now, stop pouting. I promised Breadstix, win or lose. I keep my promises." The gloomy girls cheered up for dinner.

After dinner Mercedes, Santana, and Brittany watched Sugar climb into the back of a car and drive off.

"Come on, Britt." Santana linked her and Brittany's pinkies. "I'll take you home."

Brittany nodded and waved goodbye to Mercedes.

As they reach the other side of the parking lot, they hear a loud scream for help. As the screaming continued, they realised it was from Mercedes. The two girls began to run to their friend. Santana, running faster than Brittany, was quickly grabbed by a large figure.

"Brittany, run." Santana yelled, struggling to escape the stranger's grip.

Brittany obeyed Santana without hesitation. Running away from the scene, she was tossed to the ground. Before Brittany was able to defend herself or call for help, her mouth and nose was covered by a piece of cloth.

That's the last of last night that she could remember. When she woke up she was she was surrounded by darkness.

Suddenly a door was opened, and beams of light shined into the room. Brittany looked around her setting. The light allowed her to notice that Santana, and Mercedes was in the room with her. Brittany's fear grew, noticing both girls were unconscious. Brittany looks away, fighting tears from the thoughts that crowded her mind. A dark figure formed in the beam of light resting on the ground.

The figure moved inside the room. Brittany's eye's widen as the figure moved towards her. By the time the figure was in front of her, she had her head buried in her lap.

"I'm not going to hurt you, I promise." The speaker sat on the ground in front of Brittany. Brittany slowly looked up. She could see the figure was a guy with brown hair hanging over his brown eyes. "What's your name?" he asked. Not receiving an answer, he decided to introduce himself. "I'm Wren."

"Brittany." She softly answered.

Wren nodded and reached into his pocket. "I know you're scared." He removed his hand from his pocket to reveal a snack bar. He pushed the bar slowly across the floor, between him and Brittany. Brittany didn't move. "You shouldn't be. Nothing bad will happen. I..."

"What the hell are you doing?" Another figure appeared in the door. His voice caused Brittany to jump. "Get out of here." He ordered, and Wren rose and slid by the figure. "Wake up." He yelled, slamming his hand against the wall, causing Mercedes and Santana to jump awake.

"What the hell?" Santana questioned sitting up. Noticing the blonde standing over her, she stands up, ready to fight.

The guy showed no fear as he and Santana stared each other down. Not wanting to waste his time with the Latina, he pushes her back to the ground.

"You" he called to the dark skinned girl who tried to stay invisible "stand up." Mercedes slowly stood, without a word. He lifted her head, and studied the blood dripping from her forehead. "Come on." He grabbed her wrist and lead her to the door.

Mercedes's heartbeat rushed as he pulled her outside to a sunlit yard. As the guy turned to lock the door they just exited, she noticed they were locked in a shed. He turned and led her into a trailer home.

As they stepped inside, they were passed by another guy with curly black hair. The blonde quickly grabbed the guys by the arm and whispered in his ear. The curly haired guy rolled his eyes and lead Mercedes deeper into the trailer. Mercedes slowly followed the stranger through a door.

"Sit down." He pointed to the toilet, as he opened the mirror and removed a box. Mercedes cautiously obeyed.

He opened the box to reveal medical supplies. He kneels down to Mercedes. Mercedes looked at his green eyes as he focused on medicating her wound. Minutes later he stands and signals for Mercedes to follow him out of the bathroom.

"Connor" Wren called the curly haired stranger by name. "Is she ok?" He move close to Mercedes's face to study the bandage on her forehead.

"It's a small gash." He answered, pushing Wren out of Mercedes's face. "She'll live." He opened the door and pulled Mercedes back to the shed.

Mercedes stepped inside and saw Brittany crying into Santana's lap. Her vision was blackened as Connor closed and locked the door. Mercedes blindly wondered to where she remembered her friends to be. Mercedes sat and began to rub Brittany's back.

"It's going to be ok." Santana comforted Brittany.

"No, it won't." Brittany continued to cry.

Mercedes tried to maintain a steady speed on Brittany's back, as she processed the situation. "We'll get out of here." Mercedes spoke, but in her mind; she was unsure.

* * *

Connor stepped inside the trailer and discovered the other guys quietly watching the TV.

"The Lima police are now searching for 3 missing teenagers" a news reporter explained. "Santana Lopez, Brittany Pierce, and Mercedes Jones were last seen enjoying dinner at Breadstix after performing for a show choir competition less than 24 hours ago. There's no information on suspects. If you have any information, please contact the Lima Police Department."

Wren switched the television off, and turned on the coach. "What are we going to do?" He asked the blonde standing against the wall.

"We leave Lima." He answered.

"It's not that simple." Connor yelled. "We have kidnapped 3 girls, and their families have money. They're going to find us."

"We leave Lima." He repeated, moving to stand in front if Connor. "We leave tomorrow. Everything's set." He walked out, leaving Wren and Connor in silence.

* * *

**Please review.**

**This is my first fiction that's not based on a movie, so your comments would be loved :)**


	2. Chapter 2

The three girls were woken from their sleep by the door slamming open. The blonde kidnapper entered, slamming the door behind him.

"We're going somewhere" he stated tying Santana's wrist with rope. "Don't say anything." After tying each girl's wrist he lead them outdoors.

Santana and Brittany almost fell over, being blinded by the light. Standing in a line the girls were able to get a good look at their kidnappers. All the guys looked to be in their early 20's.

Wren moved towards the girls, and give each rope a small tug. "They're too tight, Dustin."

The blonde turned and looked Wren up and down. "If you untie them and they get away, I will beat your ass." Dustin walked away, leaving Wren to retire the ropes.

* * *

After hours of riding silently with their kidnappers, they pull up to a house. The house was hidden behind a forest of trees. The girls were rushed out of the vehicle and rushed inside. They're taken upstairs and untied in an attic.

Santana listened to the guys lock the door and walk downstairs. "We have to get out of here." She started, moving towards the only window. Mercedes and Santana try to push the window up, but the girls failed.

"It won't open." Mercedes threw her hands up. "We're going to get out, but now that way." She scanned the room for a moment. "Let's try this." She said holding up a weight. Ready to throw the weight, she froze hearing the door open.

"You can't break the window." Wren explained, standing in the doorway. He moved to sit a pan of meat on the table. "Eat up." He smirked. All three girls started between him and the mystery meat. "It's safe. See." He breaks a piece of meat and eats it. The girls continued to watch him. He shrugged and moved back towards the door. "I guess you'll eat when you are ready." He relocked the door.

As the sound of footsteps disappeared, Brittany collapsed to the floor. Santana and Mercedes rushed to their weeping friend.

"It's going to be ok, Britt." Mercedes pulled the girl to her chest. "We're going to get out, and everyone's going to SO happy to see us." Mercedes felt a tear escape her own eye. "Lord Tubbington will throw you a welcome home party." Mercedes continued talking until she heard the skinny blonde softly snoring in her arms. "What are you doing?" Mercedes loudly whispered, watching the Latina stand.

"I'm getting the hell out of here." She admitted, searching around the room. Using a loose nail from the floor, she picked the lock fit for a skellington key. "Get Britt, and come on." She peeked through the cracked door then turned back to her friend who showed no sign of moving. "Come on." She repeated herself.

"No." Mercedes denied. "Who knows what would happen if we got caught."

"We don't know what would happen if we stay."

"I would take that chance."

Santana rolled her eyes, and stepped out the room, leaving her friends behind. After tiptoeing down the flight of stairs she reached a long hall. Unsure of the directions out, she turned left. Walking down the endless hall, she hears a door open. Scared of being caught, she hurried into the closest room. She breathed slowly, listening to footsteps pass the door.

Unsure if she should leave the room, she turned from the door to study her surroundings. Her eyes widened at the sight in front of her. Santana moved to study the scene closer.

The walls were covered by pictures of Mercedes. Picture of her with her friends and family. The photos moved around the room like a timeline. It began with the New Directions performing at nationals, and ended with the Troubletones at sectionals. All the pictures were taken at a distance, as if the photographer didn't want to be seen.

"What are you doing in here?" Santana became paralyzed by the voice. "You weren't suppose to leave the room upstairs" Wren stated, reaching for Santana's arm to take her back to the attic.

"What the hell is this?" She asked, pulling away from the brown haired kidnapper.

"I can't tell. Come on." He pulled her out the room by her wrist. "You could get in a lot of trouble" He whispered lead her up the stairs. He sped up the stairs, hearing a low yowl escape the attic through the cracked door.

In the attic Mercedes howled from pain. She struggled to shake her wrist free of the large unknown guy. The buzzed cut brunette tightened his grip as Mercedes continued to fight. She looked down at his hands, trying to avoid looking into his cold, brown eyes.

Wren rushed over and wrapped his arm around the guy's neck. After pulling him away from Mercedes, Wren rushed to stand between them. He held his arm out, stopping the guy from coming any closer.

"Leave her alone" he ordered causing the angry guy to storm out the room and slam the door behind him. "Are you ok? What happened?" Wren asked, reaching for the wrists of the watered eyed girl. "You can tell me."

"Mercedes, tell me what happened." Santana turned her friend towards her.

"He tried to hurt Brittany" Mercedes answered with sniffles. The pain still lingered under the dark bruises. "I pulled him away from her, and he starts yelling."

"Don't worry." Wren reached to Mercedes, but backed away as she flinched. "I'm gonna handle him." He announced, walking towards the door.

* * *

"What the hell, Jason?" Wren yelled, storming into the room with the three other guys.

Connor rushed to stop Wren. "Chill." He yells at his squirming friend. He was clueless to what Wren was mad about, but he didn't want to see a fight.

"Stay away from them. Don't go ANYWHERE near them." Wren knew how short tempered Jason could be. He didn't want any of the girl hurt.

Jason released a snicker. "I don't have to listen to a damn thing you say. Isn't it time for your nap, youngster." He joked before walking out the room. As he passed Wren, he slapped him in the back of the head. "You're so damn weak."


	3. Chapter 3

It's been three days since the girls been locked away. The only kidnappers that come into the attic were Wren and Connor. Connor comes to check on them and bring them their meal that goes untouched. Wren tried to get the girls to talk with him. The one sided conversations don't change his action. He visited almost every 3 hours.

"I understand you don't want to talk. I'm gonna go." He stood, after another failed attempt to create conversation. "I'll try again later" he mumbled to himself, pulling the door close.

"He's being nice" Brittany pointed, feeling bad for making Wren feel uncomfortable. "We could talk to him."

Mercedes and Santana didn't respond to Brittany.

Mercedes turned to Santana. "Did you get it" she asked.

Santana lifted a cell phone in the air. "You learn a lot when you grow up in Lima Heights." When Wren was distracted, she pickpocketed him for his phone. She hands the phone to Brittany. Mercedes and Santana promised Brittany the first call if she didn't act suspicious.

Brittany takes the phone and began to dial a number. Before she pressed 'Send' to make the call she hears loud footsteps coming up to the attic. Santana took the phone from Brittany and hid it behind her back before the door opened.

Dustin entered, and slammed the door behind him. "Who wants to go home" Destin asked. The girls stared at him, believing it was a trick. "I'm gonna take one of you back to Lima, so who's it gonna be?"

Mercedes built up enough courage to speak out. "How do we know you're not planning to kill who ever goes with you?"

"I'm not interested in killing you" he stated as he leaned against the closed door and judged the girls before him. "How about you?" He tilts his head at Brittany. "You're crying every damn minute, so I know you want to leave."

Brittany shook her head and softly whispered "no." She feared if what Mercedes had said was true. She didn't want to die. She didn't want any of her friends to die.

"I'll take you back to Lima. I won't tie you. I won't put you to sleep" he listed. "I'll just take you home." He promised, beginning a long silence.

"Britt, you have to go." Santana turned to the blonde quietly sitting. Out of the 3 girls, Brittany was the weakest. She cries herself to sleep every night, and Santana couldn't let someone she loved suffer that way. "But, if I find out that you hurt her," She looks Dustin straight in his eyes "I will..."

"No you wouldn't" Dustin interrupted. "Come on" he ordered.

Brittany slowly walked to Dustin. She turned and waved to her Troubletone sisters that put her first. She was thankful for them. Brittany was about to say something but was interrupted.

"Come on." Dustin opened the door and exited, leaving Brittany to follow freely behind.

* * *

"When youre back in Lima you can't talk about this to anyone" Dustin explained as he, Wren, and Brittany walked through the forest. "If you tell ANYONE, I will come back for you."

Wren shook his head, knowing Dustin wouldn't take the time to go back to get Brittany. Wren stopped walking, realising her was walking alone. He turned to see Dustin pointing a gun at him.

"What's going on" he asked, eyeing the gun. "You're really gonna kill me?"

Dustin shook his head "No." He shoved the gun into Brittany's hand. "She is."

Brittany's eyes grew at Dustin's words. She couldn't kill a person. Wren was alway nice to her and her friends, regardless of the fact that he kidnapped them. She couldn't do it.

"I can't." Brittany began to cry. "I cant do that."

"I could take you back to the house" Dustin reminded, lifting Brittany's arm to point the hand gun.

"She wont do it" Wren spoke. "She's a decent person who cares about people, Unlike you. You..."

Dustin snatched the gun from, Brittany, and pulled the trigger. Wren fell to his knees as the blood flowed through the hole in his upper stomach. Brittany covered her eyes, sickened by the sight of the lifeless body in front of her. Brittany peeked over her fingertips before fainting to the forest floor. Dustin shook his head at the unconscious girl, and lifted her over his shoulder to take her back to Lima.

* * *

Mercedes and Santana passed around the attic, hoping Brittany would be okay. Santana stopped and turn to Mercedes.

"We have to make the call." Santana pulled the cellphone from behind her back. She pressed send, calling the number Brittany had typed. Mercedes and Santanna's heads met as they listened to the phone ring.

"Hello" a male's voice answered on the other end of the phone.

"Oh my god." The girls smirked, recognizing the voice. "It's Mr. Schue."

"Mercedes" the worried teacher called. "Where are you? Where's Santana and Brittany?"

"We don't know where we are" Santana answered. "Brittany is going back to Lima. We need..."

Santana stopped talking, hearing the sound of footsteps behind the door. Mercedes shoved the phone into her pocket as the door opened.

"Santana" Mr. Schue called through Mercedes's back pocket. "What do you need? What is..." He stopped as the door closed with a loud slam.

"Come here" Jason ordered Mercedes, but she didn't move. "Get your ass over here" He yelled.

Mercedes slowly walked to him, but stopped with a gap between her and Jason. Jason yanked her closer to him, and crashed their lips together. Mercedes instantly began to squirm and push away, but his grip was too strong.

"Leave her the hell alone." Santana stepped forward. "Can't you tell she..." She stopped talking, felling Jason tightly holding onto he wrist.

Jason tightened his grip and stared angrily at the latina. "Shut the hell up." Noticing the attitude Santana showed in her eyes, he began to laugh. "I knew it. I knew you were a dyke the minute I saw you."

Santana parted her lips to make a sassy comment, but was slapped to the floor.

"San" Mercedes called. Mercedes took a step closer to Santana, but was pulled back. She waited for her friend to stand, but was disappointed learning her friend was unconscious. Mercedes felt Jason's hand roaming on her hips as he held her back from Santana. "Don't touch me." Mercedes used so much strength to pulled away, that she tripped.

"I thought you were smart." Jason reached down and grabbed the phone hanging out off Mercedes pocket. Noticing there was a caller on the other end, he placed the phone at his ear. "Who are you?"

"Let them go. They're just kids" Mr. Schue spoke.

Jason looked down to Mercedes. He threw the phone against the wall, breaking it into several pieces. He kneeled down to Mercedes. "You will..." He was interrupted by another phone ringing. "Don't think I'm letting this go." He stood, and walked out the room. "What" He questioned, answering his phone.

"I wont be back til tomorrow" Dustin admitted, driving.

"Why not? The drive is only a few hours."

"Because, I want to come back tomorrow" Dustin argued. "Don't fuck anything up" he ordered before hanging up.

* * *

**please excuse my grammar errors if there are any. Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**The previous chapter has been changed a little. Nothing major so you could reread or not. It doesn't seem so "rushed." I took this story offline for at least 3 days. I apologize if you were following or had this story favorite, and it was removed. I promise this story is here to stay now.**

* * *

Santana finally woke with her head in Mercedes's lap. She tried to sit up, but gave up after feeling a sharp pain strike through her head.

"Mercedes, wake up." Santana pulled on her sleeping friend's arm. Mercedes slowly woke. "Help" she asked and Mercedes slowly lifted the girl from her lap and leaned her against the wall beside her. Santana blanked rapidly as the room spun around her.

Mercedes pulled Santana's head onto her shoulder. "We can't do this. We have to get out of here" Mercedes weakly stated. "San, please say you have an idea in that evil mind of yours."

Santana sat quietly.

* * *

"Time to wake up" Jason yelled, shaking a can of beer. He opened the can, and the cold drink explodes on the boy sleeping in the chair.

"What the hell." Connor felt the liquid running from the end of his curls to his face. "You're such a dumbass."

Jason shrugged, and drunk from his half full beer can. "Feeding time." He dropped a pan of meat in Connor's lap.

Connor stood from the chair and took the meat to the girls in the attic.

As Connor placed the pan, he watched Mercedes hold her arm awkwardly. "What's wrong?" He asked, walking to Mercedes. As he kneeled down, Mercedes shook her head and tucked her arm closer to her. "Let me see your arm" He ordered, slowly untangling Mercedes's arm.

"It hurts" Mercedes mumbled between groans.

"Just relax." He slowly rubbed circles into her elbow. After repeatedly stretching and folding Mercedes's arm, he looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Better?" He smiled as Mercedes nodded. He brushed Mercedes's hair behind her ear before standing. "Are you ok?" He asked, looking at the Latina in the corner. Santana nodded. Knowing everyone was ok, Connor closed and locked the door, or he thought.

"Amazing performance" Santana laughed, moving to open the door.

While Mercedes kept Connor busy, Santana rigged the door. She placed a piece of tape over the lock. The door closed, but didn't lock.

The girls quietly wandered down the hall. Their feet were powered by the freedom they had the week before. Reality hit when they remembered they didn't know where the stairs to the first floor were. One of the many doors opened, and Mercedes and Santana rushed to hide into a room.

The room the girls chose looked like a bedroom. There was a large bed against a dark painted wall. The dresser had multiple empty beer cans and bottles. Santana walked closer to see a white substance carefully lined out. Touching the powder, she realized it was a drug.

"Hide" Mercedes whispered, using all her strength to hold the door close. "Santana, hide now" She repeated.

Santana hid under the bed before the door slammed open, and pushed Mercedes to the floor. Mercedes nervously looked up to see Jason standing in the doorway.

"I knew it wouldn't be long til you came to me." Jason smirked, pulling Mercedes up.

He threw his arm around Mercedes shoulders and pulled her into an aggressive kiss. Mercedes tried pushing him off and finally managed to punch him in the stomach.

He looked up infuriated then came at her forcefully. He shoved her to the ground, but quickly lifted her and shelved her to the wall. He threw a punch that hit the wall inches away from Mercedes's face. Mercedes opened her eyes to see Jason smirking.

"You look so sexy when you're scared." He laughed, before connecting their lips.

"Stop." Mercedes cried, feeling Jason hungrily sucking on her neck. She wanted to push him away, but he had her hands pinned to her side. "Stop it, please. You hurting..." She was cut off when Jason began to kiss her lips again.

Mercedes could feel his tongue trying to force pass between her tightly pressed lips. He roughly squeezed her butt causing her to gasp in pain. Taking the opportunity, he stuck his tongue in. Mercedes bit down on his tongue, causing him to yell in pain and back away from her. In a swift motion he slapped Mercedes to the floor and gave her a strong kick to the lower back.

Mercedes peeks over her arm to see Jason and Connor arguing. She couldn't hear over the ringing in her ear, but from the constant pointing she assumed she was the subject. She turned her head to look at Santana. She weakly shook her head, begging her to stay under the bed and stay quiet.

Connor helped Mercedes stand. He wrapped his arm around her midsection to help her walk up the stairs to the attic. He spoke to her, but she still couldn't hear. He sat her in a chair and studied her face.

"I'll go get you some ice." Mercedes finally heard Connor speak. Connor rushed out, promising to be back quickly.

Mercedes slowly stood, and walked to the full length mirror against the wall. She jumped at the image looking back at her. She could see the dark hand mark across her cheek and the hickey on her neck. She turned and lifted her shirt up to show the large dark spots in her ebony skin.

Connor finally returned with ice in a rag. When Connor placed the rag on Mercedes cheek she began to cry. Feeling sorry for her he pulled her to his shoulder. Too broken, Mercedes forgot Santana was still in Jason's room.

* * *

Santana continued to lay under the bed, shaken by what had happened to Mercedes minutes before. She tried her best to stay quiet, hearing Jason still in the room. Santana lied as still as possible, hoping he would be convinced.

"I know you're under there" Jason admitted. He reached under the bed, and pulled Santana out by her feet. She stood and watched Jason closely as he bent over the dresser and sniffed the white drug. "Don't worry. I like my women to be real." He poked Santana's chest.

Santana slapped his hand away from her. Jason grabbed her hair and dragged her out the room. He released her as they entered another room. Santana looked around to notice she was in the room with the pictures of Mercedes.

"You're a freak." Santana yelled.

"I would shout you, but your blood would mess up my pictures." Jason smirks at a picture. "Why don't you tell me a little about Mercedes, and I'll pretend that I don't know already."

"Go to hell."

He laughed and turned to the girl. "She's the reason you're here. We want her. You're just someone in the way." he admitted. "I said I wouldn't shoot you, but I know other ways to kill..."

"Do it. I rather die standing than bend over for your dumb ass. I'm not telling you shit." She looked him up and down, disgusted. "You're a sick bast..."

She was cut of by Jason's hands wrapped around her neck. He wrapping his hands tighter with every second. Her vision blurred as he continued his attempt to suffocate her. She blacked out with his hands still around her neck.

* * *

**Please review.**

**I wanna thank my Bata for writing this chapter. She was given no limits, but to get the main points across and I believe she did a pretty great job.**


	5. Chapter 5

The sunlight from the window burned Santana's sleepy eyes. She was wrapped in Mercedes arms, listening to her hum a song. Santana had a heated debate if she should tell what Jason said.

"Mercedes," Santana pulled out of Mercedes's hug. "Do you owe those guys something?" She tried to take a settle approach.

Mercedes shook her head no. "I didn't even know them. What about you."

"This isn't about me." Her statement caused Mercedes to scrunch her eyebrows in. "The idiot said they were after you the night we were taken. Thank really hard about these guys."

Mercedes racked her brain for acknowledgement of the guys, but came up with nothing.

* * *

"We're almost out of money" Connor announced after counting the money they were given.

"We would have more if someone didn't decide to take a damn vacation" Jason accused.

"Shut the fuck up. I had some shit to handle." Dustin arrived late the night before.

"What are we going to do?" Connor began to recount the money.

"We could make good for the girls" Jason spoke. "Real men love their women thick, and she's the perfect little package. But, the other one could be good once I break her down."

"No" Connor yelled, catching onto what was said. "That's called human trafficking, dumbass. You're not dragging me into that." He snatched the money up and began to storm off

"Grow a fuckin pair. They already think you're weak."

Connor turned and angrily glared at Jason. "Fuck you."

"I can get Mercedes to do that" He smirked.

"Stay away from them" Connor stated. He stormed out the room before Jason could make another comeback.

* * *

The girls watched the door rush open. Connor stepped in and closed the door. He shoves a chair under the knob and move to the girls.

"Don't say anything" He ordered, joining them on the floor. "I have to get you out of here" He admitted, reaching in his pocket. He pulled out a sheet of paper and a red and blue pen.

"Wh..."

"I told you not to say anything" he interrupted Santana. "Tonight I'm going to unlock the door. When I do, you wait five minutes and leave." He informed the paper, and laid it on the floor for the girls to see. The paper had two large rectangles that were divided into smaller, labeled squares. "When you leave, stay away from these rooms." He draws a red X on the squares labeled 'Jason' and 'Dustin'. He drew a blue trail to another door. "The stairs are behind this door. The 1st floor has a lot of turns but if you follow the map you'll get though."

"What if we..." Mercedes spoke out.

"You'll go through the back door." Connor continues. "When you're out the house, you run for the woods. Don't stop. If Dustin or Jason see you," he looks at Mercedes to show he's about to answer her unfinished question "you keep running. Through the woods there's a field. When you get there you get low, and keep going. Eventually you'll get into town." He finished his presentation and pushed the sheet forward. "You didn't get that from me." He moved the chair, and locked the door after he walked out.

* * *

Connor unlocked the door late that night. Santana and Mercedes waited five minutes like they were told. Using the map they creeped to the door hiding the stairs. Stepping into the stairs, Mercedes closed the door as slow as possible. Wondering though the first floor they hear footsteps coming down the stairs they recently used.

"What are you doing" they hear a voice behind them ask.

Recognizing Dustin's voice, the girls started to run. They ran through the forest with Dustin and Jason closely behind them. When they reached the field the got down to crawl through the 4 foot tall wheat plants.

Santana crawled quickly. She peeked over her shoulder and didn't see Mercedes behind her. She slowed but didn't stop. She hears a scream causing her to peek up. She saw Mercedes wrestling to escape Dustin's hold. Santana wanted to stand and help Mercedes, but she remembered the promise she and Mercedes made earlier.

X

"If I get caught, don't try to help me" Mercedes stated, looking at the moon from the small window. "I got you into this, and you shouldn't suffer anymore then you already have."

She shook her head. "No. I…"

"You have to run." Mercedes interrupted. "I'm slower than you. Don't even think of turn back. I don't know what will happen if I get caught but I'd be happier know you're not going through the same thing."

The conversation ends when they hear the door being unlocked.

X

Santana was paralyzed as she watched Mercedes stop struggling and being dragged back to the house. She fought the urge to chase them, and began crawling again.

* * *

Mercedes woke to discover her hands were tied behind her back. She looked to study her surroundings. Fear stricken as she realised she was in Jason's room. The thoughts running through her mind sent chills down her spine. Her eyes widen as the door creaked open and the shining end of a knife peaked in.

Mercedes held her breath. She knew she was going to be killed. She pictured herself laying dead in a field. She remembered all the people who she will be leaving behind.

"Don't move." Connor's voice brings her back into reality. He sawed at the rope with the knife.

After freeing her he pulled her into a different room. He sat Mercedes on the bed then pulled a chair in front of the door.

"This is as safe as you can get for now." He sits in the chair blocking the door. The room was silent except for the rapid tapping of Connors heel. "I told you to run and never stop."

"I didn't stop." The room became quiet again before Mercedes spoke. "Why are you helping me" Mercedes questioned. She didn't understand how he could help someone kidnap her, and suddenly he's helping her escape.

"Wren's dead." His words held more anger than grief. They killed Wren because he was 'TOO WEAK'. Connor was beyond piss when he found out. Conner made it a mission of his to protect his best friend, but he failed.

Mercedes sat quietly, shocked. She was sad, but she had another question she had to ask. "Why am I here?"

Before he could answer they hear a knock on the door.

"Hide" Connor mouthed to Mercedes.

Mercedes obeyed and hid under the tall bed. Connor ruffled the neat bed sheets. He removes and tosses his shirt to the floor, revealing his light tan body. He opens the door to see Dustin waiting.

"What?" He rubbed his eyes as if he just woke.

"She's gone" Dustin informed. "We have to find her, so come on."

Connor turns to pick up his shirt and locks eyes with Mercedes. The look in his eyes warned her to be quiet and to not move. "She couldn't have gotten far" he acknowledged, pulling his shirt over his head. "Let's go." He pulled the door closed and rushed pass Dustin.

Mercedes stayed under the bed for what seemed like hours. Before she knew it she was asleep.

* * *

**Thx for reading.**

**My cowriter and I were asked for face clamors for the kidnappers, so we thought really hard... We couldn't come up with anyone. If you have any ideas for clamors please tell us.**

**I understand this isn't the best story online, but there's no need for rude comments, so please don't post them.**


End file.
